A Demon's Forbidden Love
by Bloody Neko 55
Summary: Ikuto and Utau are meant to be married three years from now, but one day on a full moon night in n party, these two engaged 'couples' had fallen for two demons. Amu and Kukai, the demons of the two kingdoms. Kukai and Utau fall in love. Amu hesitates to fall for Ikuto. Considering their forbidden love, but Ikuto is willing to give anything just to be with her. amuto and Kutau
1. Prologue

Hello this is a new story called A demon's forbidden love. Please enjoy it. I don't own shugo chara!

Prologue

Long time ago there were two kingdoms, The Tsukiyomi kingdom. the Hoshina kindom, that were at war. Day after day they continued fighting, blood sheding everywhere, comrades lost and more tragedies. The queens of both countries suffered as they watched the scene. Tsukiyomi Aruto had a son, his name was Ikuto. Hoshina Souko had a daughter, her name was Utau.

Unable to bare the pain after losing her husband; one day Souko herself went to battle but didn't fight. Instead went straight to Aruto and made a treaty. If our child marry, our kingdom would finally be at peace. And the people would finally be fine. But if any of our people make a move on eachother a war will start out again.

Aruto had agreed to it without a second thought. When the two parents went to tell their child, they were shocked. They had arranged a marriage three years from now. Utau didn't put up a fight, put on the other hand Ikuto had a long argument. That was the story to be told. But the two engaged 'couples' had fallen for two demons.

This is the story of forbidden love that was created by two demon twin, Amu the first demon and Kukai the second demon. These two demons had kept themselves alive by feeding on human blood. But after full moon encounter with Prince Ikuto and Princess Utau, the forbidden love was occurred.

Forbidden Love

It is forbidden  
for a human  
To fall in love  
with a demon

It is a sin  
For a Demon  
to fall in love  
With a human

Or so it is said.


	2. The Two Demons

Me: Hello! This is a new story. The previous chapter was only the prologue. Please enjoy this story.

I don't own shugo chara or the characters.

My POV

The two kingdoms hadn't stopped. Killing each other, blood shedding everywhere. After 1 year of fighting and no victiory, Queen Souko put a stop to it. King Aruto agreed immediately thinking this is the only way to make peace. But none of the queen and king's death was the two kingdoms fault.

The prince, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was shocked at the the news, at the same time he frustrated. He was to marry the princess, Hoshina Utau in three years time. And now are already engaged. Princess Utau did not want to put a up a fight with her mother and agreed right away.

The story started from there for the prince and princess but a slight twist happened. And that where the good part comes.

*Somewhere in the town*

Normal POV

In the silent town of King Aruto's kingdom, everyone was enjoying their life. For one in their life there was peace but that wouldn't stay long until night fell. A series of murders have been happening in both kingdoms. But the murders are explainable.

Once night fell, everbody would hide away, in the house. Crawl under something and stay as silent as they can. That night, a notice had gone out from the King. The messenger that went quickly fled towards the 'Notice' board and nailed the notice. When he finished, he quickly returned to the palace, fearing of being late.

He took an alley as a short cut. Though suddenly something fast fled right in front of him. There in the shadows were red glowing eyes, blood dripped from its mouth. A low growl. It sniffed the air, "My, what a surprise, the palace messenger" Judging by the voice it was male.

The messenger started sweating he had a hard time breathing. Clouds drifted away with the cool wind, and shown the moon was high but it wasn't full. The light shown on the blood dripping creature. There, a figure of a demon. Wings spread across, fangs shown from its mouth. Its demon's tail swished back and forth, claws dripping with and behind it was a dead corpse sucked out dry.

"Spare me!" the messenger started running the other way but stopped after seeing a small figure in front. In front was a demon but a girl. Her pink hair drifted down her bare back, blood red eyes shown perfectly in the dark. "Foolish human, you should know better than to come out at night."She said.

She leaped onto the messenger, aiming at the messengers neck she bit right through. Ignoring his screams of pain, she continued sucking him until he was sucked out dry. She let go of him, the messsenger dropped dead on the cold ground. His eyes were turned inside out, his skin was white. "Are you full now, Amu?" The other demon said. Amu's eyes turned back to their orginal color, honey-golden eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Kukai."

Kukai sighed, his eyes also turned back to their orginal color, grass green. "Amu, we've been doing this for years already. And why did we have to come to these two kingdoms?" Amu turned towards Kukai. She looked at her twin brother, "Our parents were killed here. And for that we are going to stay here until the king and queen call the Paladins." Kukai sighed again.

"By the way, why do you think the palace messenger came out tonight?" Kukai asked, "Dunno, let's go see the notice board." Amu and Kukai walked over to the notice board. "Oh, looks like the king is preparing a party for everyone in the kingdom on Friday." Kukai said. Beside the party invatation was another notice. "Kukai, look at this. It said that the queen has called the top Paladins to come over to the kingdom. And their also coming to Friday's party." Amu made a wide scary grin.

Due to a demon's mind reading Kukai knew what she was up to, "Amu, we can go to the party but I don't think we can in these clothes." Amu looked at her own clothes. A black tank top that didn't even go half way down her breast. And she was wearing extremely short pants that only went 10 cm below her butt. For her tank top behind was a long cut down so her wings could come out. She was wearing knee length boots. Amu blushed. She looked over at Kukai and accused him too, "What about you!"

Kukai didn't feel too offended. His clothes were a bit better than Amu's but he still also couldn't go to the party dressed like this. "They what do you suppose we do?" He asked. The party was in two days. "I know, make one." Amu totally knew each of the sizes so Kukai left Amu in charge. "Also we have to hide our wings and tails" Amu nodded and flew off to make the clothes.

*At the palace*

Princess Utau looked out from her room down at the dark streets of her kingdom. Ever since the treaty her kingdom has been connected with the other kingdom. She did not get along with the prince at first but to make matters worse her mother had already prepeared a wedding. Utau looked over to her mother sewing and asked her, "Mom why can't I go out at night?" "Utau, maybe you don't know about it yet, but both kingdoms are being attacked my demons. That's why you shouldn't go out at night."

Utau wasn't conviced. She wanted to go out so badly. When it was time for her bedtime said goodnight to her mother. When she was sure that her mother was gone she got out of bed. She took and thick coat so she wouldn't get cold and put on a hood to keep her head hidden so nobody would notice. She slowly slid through dark halls. She stopped at the door. She looked to left and right to make sure that nobody followed her.

She opened the door and dashed. After nearly half way she bumped into someone's back. She fell down. She looked up and the 'stranger' turned around to reveal midnight blue eyes. Utau immidiatly noticed who it was, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Her "husband". "What are you doing here, Princess?" he asked. Utau stood up and adjusted her hood. "Nothing. More importantly why are you here?" She said glaring at him. Ikuto just smirked, "I'm to look for my father's messenger. He's taking way to long to send that notice."

Utau guffawed, "Are you sure that's why you came out?" "No not exactly. But why are you out here. A little girl like you shouldn't come out in the dark night." Utau pouted, her cheeks puffed up and her face became red, "I'm not a little girl!" She shouted. Right after that something was heard in a alley way. "Geez you're so loud" Ikuto said annoyed. They walked over to the alley where they heard the sound.

Utau hid behind Ikuto, obviously scared. Ikuto continued walking then stop making Utau bump into him. "What the hell was that for you-" She cut after seeing blood at her feet. She looked over where it came from and there, lay the palace messenger. Utau was scared out of her mind, too scared to scream. Her legs went weak and fell down to her knees. "W-w-who d-d-did this?" She said. Ikuto was shocked as well.

"Oh my this is an even bigger surprise." The both lifted their heads and saw Kukai standing there. "I'm not really into guys 'cause I'm not gay, but the little lady behind sure looks tasty." Among the shadows Utau and Ikuto couldn't see Kukai clearly but his blood red eyes extremely clear. Ikuto drew his sword out defending Utau, "Stay away, Demon!" he warned. Kukai smirked, in a blink of an eye he was behind Ikuto and was face to face with Utau. But when Kukai got a closer look of Utau's face he was paralyzed.

Kukai was bewitched by Utau's beafutiful face, his eyes turned back to their original color. Just then Utau saw every feature Kukai, his eyes, his hair, his pointed ears. Utau couldn't help and him to look a bit cute. Ikuto was half way about to attack Kukai, but in a second Kukai was taken away by Amu. "Kukai, use those wings of yours and fly, you idiot!" Amu screamed in his ear. Kukai got out of his trance and started flapping his wings. Amu flew off, but Kukai stayed there and looked down at Utau, who was looking up and him. He had fallen for a human, and she had fallen for him.

Kukai gritted his teeth and flew off with Amu.

Utau continued staring at the sky. Ikuto patted Utau's shoulder, "Are you okay?" She slitely nodded. "We should head back now." Ikuot suggested. Utau nodded again and followed behind Ikuto. When they got back to the palace, Utau got back to her own room and laid down on her bed. Ikuto went to report to his father that the messenger was killed by the demon. Utau couldn't fall aslepp that night. She continued to think about the demon. His eyes, were the only thing that reminded her of him. Utau blushed, 'His face was so close.' And slowly drifted away.

Hope you liked it!

The next chappie will be in by next week!

Bye


	3. Full Moon Encounter and The Paladins

Hello this is chappie 2, Full moon encouter and the Paladins

I don't own shugo chara.

Enjoy

Normal POV

Utau and Ikuto's mind have been filled with those two demon's. But they had different opinions on their minds. Utau, had a hard time studying, sleeping, and eating. She always had a blank face. Her mother was worried that she might've been sick, but Utau was fine. Ikuto was different. He was pissed off.

He had missed a perfect chance to show his kingdom how powerful he was, and he lost it. One part was that he had forgotten that demon's move faster than a human eye can blink. The second part was that another demon had come before he was able to slash down. It this situation, Ikuto had been not able to focus on any of his lessons beside sword fighting. From the very moment Aruto saw his son fighting more violently than usual he knew something was up.

*Night Time*

Utau has been eager when the night was becoming dark. When she had finished showering she changed into a gown and wore a hood. When she was going to open the palace door her mother stop her, "Utau, where are you going at this hour?" Utua was startled to see her mother not in bed already. "I accidently threw my favorite pillow out the window." I mentally slapped myself, knowing my mom didn't believe me.

"Utau you don't have to lie to me that you want to go out right now. I saw you sneak out last night." Utau was shocked. "But if you knew why didn't you tell me." Utau said. Her mother had the same face then smiled lightly, "I didn't because you were fine. It's okay if you go now, but just make to be careful." Utau was glad that her mother let her out now. She walked out of the palace out into the cold.

Back with Souko her smile drop and made a face. "You're Highness, would you like us to follow the princess to keep her safe?" From the shadows came a voice. "Yes, please do." Souko agreed. The shadows went and followed Utau out the door. But stayed silent not wanting to startle Utau. The Queen felt relieved and went back to her room.

*With Utau*

Utau wondered around the kingdom. She went back to the alley way where she met the brown haired demon. She stood for a few minutes, with her eyes closed. That's when until she heard a twig snap, she opened her eyes to meet blood red eyes.

At first she thought it was the brown haired demon but then a low growl came out of the shadows. Utau stepped back a bit after hearing the growl, frightened. The creatures mouth opened and pools of blood dripped right out. Frightened, she let out a scream, the creature heard the scared soul. It charged right toward Utau, fangs covered in blood sticking out, mouth wide open, ready to kill. Until, "With the power bestowed within us from God. May we banish you back to the depth of hell!" The demon creature disappeared like a shadow.

Utau opened her eyes and in front of her were 5 people with different weapons. They turned around, they all had the same cross necklace, "Are you alright, Princess?" A blonde boy said. Utau slightly nodded. They lead Utau back to the palace. Before they left the people introduced themselves, "Princess Utau, we are the Paladins you're mother called, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you."

He had blonde hair with ruby red eyes. He looked nice. "Our name's are Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, we are twins." The next people seemed nice but a bit of a scary aura. They both had matching brown-ish gold eyes with purple hair. Though to figure out the difference, Nadeshiko tied her hair, Nagihiko didn't. "My name is Yuiki Yaya. I'm the youngest of all!" An energetic brunette hopped in front of Utau. "I'm Sanjou Kairi. I hold all the information for this group of any demon or hell creature."

Utau thanked them and went to her room. When she got there she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep thinking that she was nearly killed, and tomorrow was the party.

*Somewhere else*

"Humph! Looks like the hell hound was a low leveled creature." Amu said looking from above the alley way. "It was a very low level." Kukai said crossing his arms, "More importantly, tomorrow it the party, do you have the clothes ready?" "Absolutely" Amu said giving him a thumbs up. "And the Paladins are also here, maybe we should make a plan and crash that party." Amu said chuckling.

*Tomorrow*

*The Party*

People were flowing everywhere. They were chatting drinking, eating and more. They were all dressed in dresses and suits, and they had worn a mask. Amu and Kukai had come to th eparty by hypnotyzing the page. Kukai was wearing a regular green-ish brown suit. Amu had made her a bit less lacy than the other guests. Her dress was a strapless, midnight blue, there was a slit on her left side that went all the way to 2 inches below her hips.

"Geez when are the prince and princess gonna come out?" Amu was complaining that it took so long for the royals to come out. "Amu, be patient." Kukai told her before going off to flirt with some girls. , Amu sighed in annoyance, that's when trumpets whick made Amu's head perk up. All the guests had gathered over to the King and Queen's thrown. The King, Queen, Prince, and Princess had all come out, "Greetings everyone. Welcome, to the party to celebrate Ikuto and Utau's engagement. Please enjoy the party and dance your hearts out" Aruto had finished his speech and everyone went dancing.

Ikuto and Utau were suppose to dance together but they had seperated after Utau said, "There's no way I'll dance with you so go find another woman." With that she stomped away leaving Ikuto. Ikuto had stood there until he spot a blob of pink. To him it was a weird for a person to have pink hair, but his hair was blue. He couldn't see the person's face to well so he went closer but was stopped by a group of girls.

"Ikuto-sama, please dance with me" "No me!" The fought over to dance with Ikuto, "Please stop fighting. I'll dance all of you one by one." He gave his charming smile making the girls faint. He past right through them to find the pink blob. He had looked twice around the crowd and didn't the pink blob. That's when he went over to the balcony and saw the pink blob. Ikuto saw the face that belonged to the pink blob. A girl, with bubble gum pink hair, honey golden eyes, a nice body, and an angelic face. For once Ikuto's cold heart lifted.

"Excuse me, young lady. A beautiful person like you shouldn't be here alone." Ikuto had greeted the lady with his best shady voice to attract her attention. She had turned her head over to Ikuto giving him a whole view of her face. "Hello there, Prince. It's nice to see you this evening." She said, "Would like to have this dance with me?" Ikuto extended his hand and took the lady's hand. "Would you tell me your name?" "I don't think that would be nessecary" She replied.

Ikuto was surprised at first but let it go. And continued dancing.

*With Utua*

Utau was being surronded by a lot of men who wanted to dance with her, she was able to walk right through them. But after passing through 3 crowds of men she bumped into someone's back. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" The person she bumped into turned around and met eyes with Utau, "It's okay. I'm fi-" He stopped after reconizing her. Utau looked at the stranger and reconizied him immediately, "Aren't you the de-" "Beware, Princess!" Utau was cut off when the paladin, Tadase came, "With the power bestowed within me from God, may he give me this weapon, Holy Sabor!" a golden sword appeared in Tadase hands, and attacked the guy.

Black shadows surrounded him blocking the attack and saving him. Though the shadows changed him back to his demon form. When the crowd saw the demon they all the screamed.

*A few minutes before*

*With Ikuto*

Ikuto and the lady have been dancing for quite a while until, "I think I'm tired of dancing now." The girl let go of him and sat down on the stoned bench, and looked up into the stars. The way her eyes were glowing made Ikuto's heart skip a beat. "That reminds me you still don't know my name, right?" Ikuto was starting to think that she was going to tell her name. That's when smirked, "Have you ever head the name 'Hinamori'?" "Isn't that a name of a demon family?" Ikuto said, feeling uneasy, stepping back.

She quickly stood up and grabbed Ikuto's hand and brought his face close to her's, "You know, you shouldn't just approach a person when you don't know them too well" she said in a shady voice. "What are y-" Ikuto stopped in mid sentence after feeling a cold piece of metal upon his throat, "My name is Hinamori Amu. Daughter of the Demon King and Queen. But sadly their dead, and that's thanks to your dead mother." Ikuto tried stepping back more, but Amu pulled him forward.

Amu pushed the knife a bit more to Ikuto's throat, that's when she heard a loud scream. She looked over to the crowd and saw Kukai in his demon form, "Beware, Prince Ikuto!" One of the green headed paladins rushed towards Amu slashing a samurai sword at her. Instead of hitting her, Amu was surrounded by shadows. From the shadows, hell hounds started coming out. "Go hide, Prince. I'll take care of this. With the power bestowed within me from God. May we banish you back to the depth of hell!" All of the hell hounds disappeared but one demon didn't, Amu.

She was in her demon form hovering over both the Paladin and Ikuto, her tail swishing back and forth. Kukai had also flown out next to Amu. The guests had all vanished minutes ago, Utau and 4 more Paladins adding the King and Queen also came out, Amu smirked, "Paladins, I have a word for you. If you want to defeat us, you should at least defeat the four sisters, and brothers. If can't, we'd be invincible." Utau looked up at Kukai, "I'm sorry, but as a Prince of the demon realm. I need to follow orders." Kukai looked back at Utau with dull eyes.

The King and Queen, were looking up at the demons with hate. "You demons should stay out of these things, or else!" Aruto had warned. Amu grinned, "News for king and queen, we were the one's that killed your wife/husband." "Amu!" Kukai, was shocked that Amu had confessed. Ikuto looked at Amu. He was nearly killed but still didn't hate her. For someone reason he thought that he needed her. "Farewell." They demons vanished into thin air.

"Your majesties, we will call more Paladins to come and protect every corner of this city." Tadase and the other paladins kneeled down, Souko and Aruto said okay, and dispersed. Out in the balcony, Ikuto and Utau stood there, "Ne~ Tsukiyomi, you've fallen for that demon girl right?" Ikuto looked at Utau as if she was crazy but gave in because it was true, but didn't say anything, "It's okay. Because I've fallen for that demon boy. I guess we're both on the same boat?"

Hope you enjoyed.

Okay next week is going to be a tight week, so I can't promise all of you that the next chapter will be out by next week. But I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.

Review, and favorite please!

=3


	4. Meeting them

**Hello everybody, after so long. I am sooooo sorry ****for not **uploading anything. Because now i have a deviant art account. I'm so sorry!

**Enjoy this chappie  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of hte characters  
**

Normal POV

It has been a week ever since Amu had told everything to the King and Queen of different kindoms at the ball. Aruto and Souko have already apologized to eachother for blaming the deaths of the king and queen. Though even after apologizing the villagers have been more cautious when they are on the streets. Tadase and his group had left to call his other comrades, to protect both kingdoms from the demons. Ikuto and Utau have been spending more time by theirselves more often.

*After 3 days*

Tadase came back to kindom with his group and more people with him, mostly the top paladins. Tadase passed through gates of the palace and walked straight for the thrown to meet his majesty's. When he got there he and his group kneeled down and introduce the paladins that he brought with him, "King Aruto, I have brought enough people to protect both kingdoms. Let me introduce them, for the kingdom in Queen Souko's, these are the men."

He pointed to three similar looking guys, "These are what in the academy call 'The demon triplets.' They aren't real demons, though they way swift by gun shot ans Fujisaki twins blade, they are known for there speed. For you kindom, my group and I will make sure to keep this place safe." Aruto nodded, "I see. Then who are the people behind you?" Tadase looked back and with shock and guilt he replied, "Forgive me, this is Tsusaka, the top Paladin and Lavi (From D-gray man)."

Aruto's expression went to seriousness to friendliness, "Tsusaka, my friend how have you been?" "Fine, your majesty." Everyone looked at them puzzled.

. . .

The paladins went to their assigned places, excluding Tsusaka and Lavi. They were told to go have a chat with Ikuto and Utau. Souko and Aruto have been worried that the demons had a put some spell on them. Minutes later, they were sitting in the meeting room with Ikuto and Utau.

Ikuto's POV

I was warped up in my room for the week and half ever since I've seen her. The demon… that killed my mother. That came right at me. She had killed my mother, but why wasn't I angry. Everything was confusing to me now. I had seen the girl of my life and at the same time she was a demon.

I heard a slight knock on my and a maid came in, "Master, the King wants you in the meeting room." She nodded and left. "sigh, Well I guess I should get out of this room for a while." I left the room and started heading towards the meeting room. On the way I met up with Utau, "Did they also call you over here?" I asked. She nodded slightly. Her eyes were full of sorrow. She was probably thinking about the demons at the party.

I too was deep in my thoughts for days, but after coming to my senses for once made me feel very tired. Utau and I walked together to the meeting room. When we got there at the door way there were to guys over there. One was a blonde hair, the other one had red hair.

The one with the blonde came towards us and introduced himself, "Hello there Prince Ikuto, and Princess Utau. I am Tsusaka, I have been working with King Aruto for some time when it comes to killing demons." Just then the red head guy stepped in, "My name is Lavi, I am Tsusaka's apprentice. I practically follow his orders and learn things from him. Nice knowing you guys." He was cheery, to the fact he had an eye patch. "Since we know each other now, I would like to disscuss something with you two." Tsusaka's voice was serious

He opened the door to the meeting room and we went in. We all sat down in one of the chairs. Tsusaka sat some where where he could see both of us. Lavi stood beside him. "I would like to ask you several questions. Simple ones, there are not complex. Here's question one. Where did you first meet the two demons?" Utau quickly answered that, "I first met him in an abandoned alley way." "Him? You mean there's only one demon?" Lavi asked. "Not exactly, when Tsukiyomi tried to attack him, another one came and took him away." I saw Tsusaka's eyes twitch abit.

"Here's the next question. Did you hear them mention there names'?" I answered it this time, "One of them was a girl, she said her name was Amu. The other one I heard, through the arugment they had in front of us. His name was Kukai." Again Tsusaka's eyes twitched, "I see so that's their name's. Lavi get the guardians ready. We'll be leaving soon. In the mean time, go get Rima." Lavi looked shocked, "Sensei, are you sure you want me to call her. She is the…" He stopped after seeing Tsusaka glaring. "Understood." He left just like that.

Tsusaka stood up ready to leave, "Thank you coming here and answering all the questions. May I ask if they said anything else to the Guardians, or to you." We both kept silent for a while, until Utau blurted out, "They said that they were the ones to kill our mother/father!" She bursted into tears. She sniffed and then something else, "They also said to defeat the 4 sisters and brothers to the Guardians. Or it would be useless to come after them. (Not exactly)" Tsusaka nodded and left, "Thank you".

I sat there for a few moments then realized where this was leading to, they were going to kill Amu. "Utau, stop crying and listen to me!" Utau lifted her head, eyes filled with tears, face flushed. "Listen, he just asked us questions so he could know who were the demons, but now he is going to kill both of them." Utau's eyes widened. "Why would they?!" "It's obvious. They're exorcist, paladins. It's their job. I'm going to go with them. Do you want to come along?"

She sniffed and nodded. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath, "Let's go when they leave." I smiled. We both left for our rooms. When I got there I changed into the clothes, a white button up shirt, black pants, and a blue coat.(pic on profile). I was going to leave my room when I heard a loud girl scream, from outside my room. I opened a crack and looked through the crack.

There I saw a short girl in a clown suit(pic on profile) with Lavi. "Rima stop being stubborn, and please help us." "Why should I help you people. When I first said I would like to help you, you said because I was a half demon I couldn't. Now you want me to help you? Screw you, it's obivious I would've said no, yet you're still asking. How pathetic." She turned towards my way, I quickly hid in case she didn't see me. She started heading towards the stair case. Lavi went after her, "Mashiro-san don't you at least want to take revenge on the demon that killed your mom?" Tadase appeared out of nowhere.

She stopped in front of my door. I wasn't looking this time just in case I was seen. "What's the point on taking revenge. The one that killed my mother was me. While she was giving birth to me she died after that. A demon baby is different than a human baby. I was the one that killed my mom!" She was crying now. I could tell, her words were choked through crying. "Mashiro-san, yes that is true but the person that gave birth to you was raped by your so called father. That's why you were born. The fact we need you now is because you are a half demon, and demons could sense each other from a far away distance."

There was a very long silence until, "Rima" took in a big breath and said, "I cannot disagree that everything you said was true, but I have to tell you that it is not easy to trust a demon. I might turn my back on you Paladins." Lavi shrugged his shoulders and sighed again, "If that does happen then we have all the authorities to kill you. Rima smiled and nodded.

"So Rima are you going to help us?" Lavi asked. "If it's for the sake of us humans then I guess I'll do it." She said. "Well we'll leaving as soon Tsusaka says so." I listened to them leave and also got out of my room.

I started heading towards Utau's room when I heard, "If you're looking for me you're a bit late." I turned around and saw Utau in a dark dress, (pic on profile). I smirked, "Well it seems like you're ready. Shall we get going?" utau nodded and started walking. "I just figured out who Rima is." I said. "Oh. Who is she?" Utau asked even if she wasn't one bit interested. "She's is a half-demon, in a clown suit and is able to do the basic demon magic, like, mind reading, magic, and sensing other demons nearby."

I waited for Utau's response, but she had none. I looked over to her face seeing her face made me a bit startled. She a serious face, more serious than she should be. She probably really does love that guy. We walked all the way to the doors without a conversation. When we got there the guardians and Rima were already there. We walked back and started walking for the back door. We got out with no problem. That's when Utau froze at her spot for some reason. "Utau what's wrong?"

"Maybe it's just me but it seems as if we're being watched." She said, but a looked all over and looked to her. "There's nobody." I told her. She still stood where she was. Then I heard someone say something, "You really don't have any instincts do 'ya?" From behind the shadows of a corner came a boy, younger than me. On his head it looked as if he had….. cat ears? "Who are you?" I asked in a tone sounding brave. "That's something I can easily answer for 'ya-nya. But I need you to hand over the girl over there." I looked over to Utau she was trembling.

o"What does she have to do with you? And why don't you answer my previous question first." This time my voice was louder. I saw him sigh and scratch the back of his head. "Ugh, the princess is really going to be angry. Hello my name is Yoru, the demon kingdom's black cat, that also explains the cat ear and tail. I have come here to take Utau-san to Master Kukai." Utau head perked up when she heard the demon's name. "What does her want with me?" She asked eagerly. "Master Kukai, wanted to talk to you privately. So I don't know what he wants to talk about. I also have a message for you Ikuto-san."

I also for some reason perked up my head. "She said that you're annoying and you should stay away from her until she sees something special in you just like Utau-san." I sweat dropped. 'That a real nice compliment. "Well shall we go Utau-san?" The cat-boy extended his hand. Utau hesitated, then took his hand, "Okay. But Ikuto can come as well right?" He looked over to me for a while then heaved a very heavy sigh, "Fine" he said it with no energy.

We walked right around the corner he came from. After turning a few more turns we came over to what it seemed to be an abadoned mansion. "Now then." Cat-boy let go of Utau's hands and started walking back. In mid-way he yelled, "Daichi, would you please guide these two to Mistress Amu, and Master Kukai? I need re-build the barrier!" Out of nowhere another boy leaped in front of Utau and me. He seem to really like a lot of sports, " 'Sup, my name's Daichi, I'm part of the 4 brothers!" "4 Brothers?" Utau asked. I heard Cat-boy curse very silently. Though not very silently. In a flash the soccer boy was tossed over to the other side. "Mistress told us not to say anything about that! How can you be careless!?" "Geez, sorry Yoru, but you seriously didn't need to do that!" He stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes.

"Well it seems as if the secret had been out before they've met the Master, and Mistress." I turned towards the direction the voice came from. At the doorway of the mansion was green-haired guy in samurai clothing. "Musashi…" Cat-boy started first but stopped after the so called Musashi glared at him. I heard Musashi give out a big sigh of distress, "It seems everthing has to be done according to Mistress's plans. Master Kukai, wanted to give you a chance to lead Utau-san. But it seems as if Mistress was right. You two are too troublesome. Yoru fix the barrier, Daichi light the way." "Yes" Yoru and Daichi said it at the same time but they sounded annoyed.

"Please follow me." Again we followed some weird dude. He led us into the mansion. It was dark, and had a lot of cob webs, though surprisingly we did not trip on anything. After a few minutes later we came upon a black painted door. "The master has been waiting for your arrival." Musashi said opening the door. "I'm sorry for the wait, Kukai-sama." Utau walked in first, and only saw a table surrouned with four chairs. "Um…" Utau turned around to ask but when she turned around he had closed the door on us. I sighed.

I walked around to look for a light switch until I heard, "If you're looking for a switch you won't find it, if demons live here." The voice was feminime. I looked over to where the voice came from to meet with honey golden eyes. In the dark I couldn't see her face or body, but her eyes were the only thing visible. I heard Utau squeak, I quickly turned around to see that someone was hugging her waist from behind. I saw its grass-green eyes and knew it was the other demon. "Kukai light up the candles." The female demon said. "'Kay~" In a second the whole room was lit up with candles. I could everything now.

**Hope You liked it**


	5. Reincarnation

**New chappie enjoy**!

Utau's POV

I heard Ikuto's foot steps leave farther from me. I thought of grabbing him and telling him not to leave me, but probably he was looking for a switch to light this place up. I stood there silently, my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat faster. Afraid, is what I was feeling right now. I tried breathing properly, but then I heard, "If you're looking for a switch you won't find it, if demons lives here." It was a girl's voice. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist, and squeezed me. I gave out a squeak, when the arms squeezed me, I turned around to meet grass-green eyes. All of a sudden I blushed lightly know that it was him. I turned back trying to cool down.

"Kukai, light up the candles." The girl said. In a sudden the whole room was lit up. Through all that darkness when it lit up I didn't have to adjust my eyesight to sudden brightness. Turned my head to face him. His face was so close to mine my heart skip a beat. I took in every of his features, just like last time, but this time closer. Chocolate brown hair, grass-green eyes, white teeth, cheerfull expression, pointed ears. "Is my face really that nice looking?" I heard him say that, after I realized I was staring at him, I blushed, hard."

Normal POV

The whole room lit up, candles everywhere. In front of Ikuto stood Amu, but with different clothing. Amu looked over to Kukai to see him hugging the human girl, and the girl had her head turned back and was blushing. "Kukai, when you're done with your love festival please come over here." Amu said, clearly ignoring Ikuto. Kukai looked over to Amu and grinned. He let go of Utau, but still put his arms around her waist. "Sorry, Amu." Amu glared at him, then looked over to Ikuto. She glared at him too, and asked, "Why exactly are here. Yoru said that the girl was called here. Why did you come along?"

Ikuto didn't take it as a threat but he was afraid. He smirked, "I came to make sure that you weren't going to suck the life out of a princess to start another war." Amu crossed her arms and loosened the glare, "We only told Yoru to get her is because Kukai wanted to say sorry to her, and was going to do something." Amu realized the last sentenced she said sounded wrong, seeing the way Utau blushed, she too, also blushed and looked away. Ikuto's smirked wider, 'So she does have a cute side in her' he thought.

"Now then how about we introduce ourselves first." Kukai jumped in to clear up things. He walked over to Amu and stood beside her, he introduced himself first. "My name is Souma/Hinamori Kukai. I am the demon realm's prince, also Amu's twin brother." He gave a big grin, to Utau. Amu's blush faded and introduced herself as well, "My name is Hinamori Amu. I rather use my mom's last name. I am the demon realm's princess. And this idiot's younger twin sister." She let go her crossed arms and dropped it to her sides.

"Should we introduce ourselves or do you know a lot about us?" Utau said walking to Ikuto's side. Kukai laughed a bit, and looked at her, "It's okay, you don't need to introduce yourself. We actually know more than we need to." Just then Amu elbowed him in the side. She gave him a look and he sighed. "Utau I'm sorry for killing your mother. And right now I'm going to try something so try not to move much or freak out." Utau nodded to tell Kukai she was okay.

With a wave of his hand, shadows started forming under her feet. Utau started feeling a bit frightened as the continued covering her whole body. When she was fully covered the three of them stood there waiting for her to reveal herself. Slowly the shadows lifted, slowly from where it started at her feet. Instead of revealing the plain black boots, it was red leathered, knee high boots. Utau's outfit also changed, she was wearing red leather dress, that went out like a umbrella at the bottom. It fit her body perfectly showing all her curves. Wings of a devil sprouted from behind. She hand on bat wing braclet on both her wrists. When the shadows disappeared, Kukai stared at her with disbelief.

Utau was currently wearing the clothes of the queen 1000 years ago, 'Red Devil'. Amu was shocked, she made sure what she was seeing was real. Utau realized they were staring and felt uncomfortable, "Um, does it look weird or anything?" Kukai snapped out of his trance and grinned, "Amu, I win the bet." Kukai said pointing at her. Amu flipped her head away from him.

"Um, what's going on if I may ask." Utau asked. " Well actually the first time I met you I felt as if something was very weird. As if the Red Devil was here. She's a very terrifying person, but when I looked at you looked exactly like her. So I thought you might The Red Devil reincarnated. I was right." He looked over to Amu seeing she was walking over to the table and sat down.

She gave Kukai saying " Hurry up and get this over with". Though Kukai had something else in his mind. He was intending to see if Tsukiyomi Ikuto was reincarnated from Black Lynx. Amu heard his thoughts and vein popped on her forehead. Without thinking twice shout out what she thought, "KUKAI, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WILL DO THAT?"

Kukai only grinned which made Amu even more mad. On the other hand Utau and Ikuto were startled by the loud shout. Utau started first, still a bit uncomfortable talking to the "Amu", "What's going on?" Kukai explained to Utau what he was thinking, "You see every time a demon dies in our realm, they're reincarnated in the human world. This is why you have the, The Red Devil's presence."

Ikuto listened to the demon but didn't feel convinced, "Are you sure there isn't else to go with that?" Kukai scratched his head, and looked at Amu seeing if she was willing to tell him why she was shouting, and also what Kukai was thinking. She sighed and gave up, "The Red Devil was in love with a human but was forced to marry the Black Lynx. But the Black Lynx was also in love with another human. Due to violations they were executed, despite having high standards."

Utau and Ikuto finally realized what they meant in other words, the demons that were reincarnated as humans, their fate would still would be the same but they would fall for the different race. "Then how does it go for demons?" Utau asked, curiosity taking over her. Amu and Kukai looked at each other, and looked back and shrugged. "Though if you ever want to know which demon you reincarnated from you always have to ask the demon that is your different gender."

Now everything was clear, Ikuto thought, Amu had probably read the Kukai's mind and knew what he was thinking and got angry. "That's exactly right prince." Amu said. Ikuto looked over to her, and realized she just read his mind. "The reason I got angry is because, the deal was if Utau was The Red Devil we leave at that. But he's going farther than that." "C'mon Amu just do it already." Amu sighed again; she stood and waved her hand.

Shadows started forming under his feet, the same process like Utau's. When the shadows disappeared, Ikuto was wearing the Black Lynx clothes (Pic on Profile). Amu looked at him, surprised. Ikuto now had cat ears and tail. He looked good in what he was wearing. "Well looks like our fate is going to start all over." Kukai mumbled.

Right at that time Yoru rushed into the room, "MISTRESS, we're in big trouble. The paladins have convinced the half demon, Mashiro Rima, the one mistress took care, to look for you." Amu strolled over to him. "Yoru, where are Daichi, Musashi and Rhythm?" She asked, looking back and Kukai giving him a look saying, hide them. "Rhythm is on the roof creating attack spells. Musashi and Daichi are keeping the barrier safe." Yoru said without stopping for breath.

Amu turned back to Kukai, seeing he was leading Ikuto and Utau to another room. She looked back to the panting Yoru, "Yoru go get my scythe ready and Kukai's fox ready for battle, even if they do break in." Yoru nodded and sped off.

She leaned on the door frame with a sad face forming, "Kukai, do you think it was wrong to teach Mashiro Rima and raise her." Kukai walked over to her and hugged comforting, "Your heart was soft, but she is also our race, and yes, it was the right choice." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before going to get his fox.


	6. Tsukasa's Death, Start of War

**Hi minna, sorry i submitted this chapter too late. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

Normal POV

Outside the paladins waited patiently for Rima, whom sat on the floor, to undo the barrier. After a very long time, noting happened. Lavi started thinking she wasn't doing anything, until Rima sat up. She turned toward the paladins, and said, "Sadly my half demon powers aren't enough to break the barrier. There is another person who is a full demon making sure the barrier doesn't fall. Lavi burst a vein, "YOU KNEW YOU COULDN'T BREAK THE BARRIER, YET YOU LET STAND HERE LIKE MORONS. Tsukasa we shouldn't have trusted this, _**half demon.**_" He emphasized the word half making Rima flinch at the word.

"Lavi, watch your mouth. I don't blame Rima; due to only having half of a demon's power it's logical that she is unable to break the barrier." Tsusaka said calmly, scowling at him. "Anyway, since Mashiro-san can't break the barrier, Lavi I need you to get that tank full of dark demonic energy. Yaya and Kairi get ready to attack. Any Rima..." When Tsukasa turned to look at Rima, she was nowhere to be found. Instead she was in the air floating, "Amu-sama, took me in when nobody wanted me. She is someone I would stay with. In fact I was able to break the barrier I just didn't want to dissapoint her. Well, bye bye." With that she disappeared in thin air.

Tsukasa was enraged with anger, he gave that girl a chance to get along with humans, but the one thing he did not know was that, it was a demon that raised her. Lavi came back with a gigantic barrel. "So Tsukasa, I told you not to trust them." He said with and I-told-you-so tone. "Lavi open the barrel after I'm finished with the spell. Tsukasa started a chanting weird language, as if it was a demons language. When he was finished Tsukasa turned toward lavi, "I suppose you brought your hammer." From the back, Lavi pulled out his grew twice its size. "Open the barrel, when I say 'go', I want you to jump to the middle and crack the barrier. After that I want none of you to attack until I give the signal. Just watch each other's back."

Everyone nodded in confirmation. Lavi opened the barrel, in moments dark shadows burst through the barrel and covered the barrier. Tsukasa watched the barrier seeing if it weakened. After a few minutes, Tsukasa looked over to Lavi whom was ready to pounce, "go" he said. In a swift movement Lavi jumped into the air, hammer ready. A loud boom was heard, the barrier was broken.

He watched the barrier shattered like glass. Lavi landed and went back with the paladins. Tsukasa walked calmly as he left Lavi and the rest of the paladins. When he got to the porch, he reached out to grab the handle but the door automatically opened, "Coming into another person's house without knocking is a lot like trespassing." There stood the green haired boy Musashi. "I'm not here to bring war, I only want to talk to your Mistress." Musashi nodded and led the way. The hallway was dimmed by small candles.

By the time they arrived Tsukasa was feeling more and more scared of what might happen. Surprisingly he never got scared, but the person he was going to talk to was the daughter of the demon queen he killed. The door open to find a very dark room, in the center there was a glass table and two chairs, dimly lighted by candles. There on one chair was the person, Amu, in a plaid black dress, which had a ribbon near her waist.

She sat there drinking tea. After the cup left her mouth, she opened her eyes and looked over to Tsukasa, "Have a seat. I already knew you came to slaughter just like you did to me mother." She said it so calmly making Tsukasa swallow the lump in his throat. "It's actually been a long time since I've seen you, Amu. You have grown into quite the beauty" Tsukasa seriously didn't know what else to say.

He sat down and started the business, "Listen Amu, I know you don't like being ordered around. By anyone, but for this I really need you to listen and do it. Leave the kingdoms alone and I won't do anything." Tsukasa was silently bringing out a knife that kills only demons. Just in case she didn't listen and attacked. _What am I thinking! I should just kill her already. She won't listen. She's just like her mother. _Tsukasa thought feeling a bit stupid to be saying those things to her.

Amu slowly sipped her cup of tea, taking in Tsukasa's words. When she finished she set the cup down making a clatter noise. "Tsukasa, you sure do have the nerve to come to_**ME **_and yet ask me to leave the kingdom alone. What if I told you to leave my kingdom alone? Would you do it? No, obviously. Even when my mom trusted you and told you the secret to get to the demon realm. Due to, my mom's soft heart, she wasn't able to see that you were with the king and queen of the two kingdoms. With that after you learned how the secret as human to come to the demon realm, you came to us charging and going straight to my mother, whom you betrayed!" Amu slammed her hands on the table, rage seeping over.

Tsukasa was feeling guilty from the very moment she said 'betrayed'. It was true everything she said. Tsukasa swallowed and said, "I'm sorry, Amu" "Why are you saying sorry to me. Say sorry to Mistress" Tsukasa's eyes widened, "Aren't you Amu?" he asked. The person sitting across from him chuckled. "I can see Amu loves to pick on human especially paladin." So called Amu closed her eyes and continued chuckling. Tsukasa stood up shocked. "You aren't Amu." She opened her eyes, this time instead of honey golden eyes, they were ruby pink eyes.

Tsukasa swung his arm with the knife toward the person in front of him, but before he had the chance to strike the person his chest felt like it was split into two. He looked down and saw an arm right through his chest. He coughed up blood, and looked behind him. Behind him he saw a girl with blue hair and a blue cap with a spade on it. She pulled her arm out of Tsukasa's and blood started seeping out of his chest. He felt short breathed. He took a few more moments of heavy breathing, before he fell to the floor dead.

The demon with the blue cap looked over to her sister, "Ran, I think it's time to call the rest of the group and tell them to attack." Ran looked over to her as well with a grin, "You're right Miki. After all, Mistress Amu did tell us to kill off every paladin. Even after telling them to beat us first they still went for the strongest one first." Ran transformed back into her usual outfit before vanishing into thin air along with Miki.

*Back to the Paladin*

Lavi's POV

Tsukasa was taking way too long. The signal should have come out minutes ago. I stood there quietly trying to contain myself to not run in and start charging. I looked over to Yaya, and saw how she was bothering Kairi. I heaved a big sigh, "Yaya, use your ducks and look inside for Tsukasa for a while." Yaya saluted. From her tiny pouch she took out a few rubber duckies. She closed her eyes and started controlling the ducks. They lifted off her hand and started floating. Yaya is able to control the ducks and see everything the duck sees.

"Okay Yaya, do your work." The ducks floated inside the house. "Hm… It's pretty dark, I can barely see a thing. Oh there's a lit room over there." Moments of silence until Yaya said something, but very softly. "Tsukasa…" I saw her quivering, I knew something was wrong. "Yaya what is it what do you see?!" Yaya's knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Kairi ran over to her side and kneeled down to comfort her. "Tsukasa… is …dead.."

I stood there wide eyed after hearing that. I was about to charge at the house with my hammer when all of a sudden voices were heard. "Oh my desu~, we have trespassers here and murderers!" Everyone looked up to see two demons. One was wearing an apron and a green dress, with emerald eyes and blond hair. "It seems so Su. That there are people here to kill the mistress." The other one had orange hair and a calm yet deadly characteristic. "What should we do Dia-san?" "Well Mistress did say to kill all of them and then kill the whole village so how about we do that first."

**Wah sorry for all of you who like Tsukasa but in this story he is a dead person, because he killed Amu's parents so sorry! .**

**I'LL try to finish the next chappie as soon a possible! Bye**


	7. Defeat

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AT ALL! **

**i don't anything**

Normal POV

Dia, Suu, and the paladins continued staring at each other. The paladins had no idea if they were supposed to attack them or just stand there and wait until the demons attacked them. Yet again, the demons were in the air. Dia continued looking down at them until she couldn't take it any longer gave out a big laugh. The paladins stood dumbstruck. Su also looked at Dia, wondering what was wrong. They all stood there until Dia calmed down, and spoke, "All of you are really stupid aren't. Well I suppose I can't expect much from mere humans. You looked so pathetic." She continued laughing.

Su nodded her head slightly in agreement. Though the paladins continued standing there trying to take every little thing that just happened. Lavi was the first one whom understood what she just said. Taking in the offence, Lavi gritted his teeth and set off running, using Tadase's back as a jump board, in midair he was about to attack Dia, but Dia already saw through his movements and dodged him. Of course, she didn't just let him fall; he kicked him in the gut sending him to some nearby tree. All the paladins went out of their trance, Yaya ran over to him, and said, "Lavi-san, please don't die on us. Tsukasa already died not you too..." Yaya was close to tears when Lavi sat up and patted her head to reassure her.

Su heard what Yaya said about Tsukasa dying; she floated over to Dia and asked, "Dia-chan, Tsukasa isn't dead, right? It was just an illusion." The so called whisper was heard by Kairi, the one that was still trying to take in everything. "Wait a minute; Yaya said that she saw blood all over Tsukasa's body." All of them looked at the two demons above them confused. Again Dia started laughing uncontrollably.

Just then and shadow came. Beside Su appeared Ran and her cheerleader outfit, behind her came Miki, and right hanging on Miki's shoulder was the dead cold Tsukasa. "Su, did Dia already spill the beans that that person isn't dead and it was just an illusion." Ran hopped over to Su. Su only sighed and nodded her head. Miki walked/flew over in disappointment. "Geez, Dia quit laughing already." "Sorry, Miki-chan" Dia stopped.

Tadase and the rest couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lavi joined them with Yaya to keep his balance, "In other words, the blood that Yaya saw was their illusion. As if they knew they already knew you were going to use the duck." Lavi explained. "Wait a minute, Lavi." Tadase face the demons, "Then what happens to him. Tsukasa, I mean." Miki looked over to him and explained everything to him. "Right now, this grandpa is just in a coma. Sadly, he won't be waking up soon, because I stole the one thing that is important to every human." Tadase glared them, "What did you take?" "His soul," She said flatly.

Tadase couldn't take it anymore. He prepared himself, until, "I wouldn't do that you know." From the run down mansion a figure came out, a male demon. Lavi got off Yaya and walked over to Tadase, but stood a bit in front of him, "What do you want. We're already defeated. Are you going to torture us now, Kukai?" Kukai revealed himself from the shadows with a grin on his face, "Yay, you remembered my name, Lavi!" "It's impossible to forget the name that killed my parents." Kukai's grin vanished. "I already explained to you that was an accident." Lave ignored his sentence. Kukai realized that and continued walking forward, until he was 5 meters away from them.

None of the paladins budged, they stood there, but they were ready for a battle. "Dia, Miki, Su, Ran, you guys can come down now." The four demons that were floating in the air slowly came down. "Miki, give Tsukasa back to them." Miki had no intention of walking forward to them, so she threw Tsukasa body. Kairi jumped in front to catch Tsukasa's body, and to see if there were any wounds. Surprisingly, there weren't any wounds at all. "So, where your sister, Kukai?" "Oh, that was what I wanted to tell you people." Kukai said while putting his hands on his hips, "She went to pay the king a visit."

Rage took over Lavi, "YOU BASTARD, HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN GONE! BY NOW THE KING IS PROBABLY ALREADY DEAD!" Kukai just stood there not doing anything. "Actually, Lavi, if you didn't know, I had invited the princess here, and the bastard prince came as well." Again Lavi was furious. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Kukai merely smiled, "I didn't do anything. All I did was get accurate information from the princess, though they were pretty interesting. By the way, aren't you supposed to be running over to the palace to keep Aruto safe?"

Reality dawned to the paladins. All of them hastily turned around to run for it but they were stopped to find a barrier around all of them. "Just kidding. The king is absolutely safe. Amu didn't go there to kill him; she only went to have a chat with him…" Kukai smiled as he advanced towards the paladins. The paladins couldn't do anything but they could only just stand there. The barrier was surrounding them with some spell casted around them so they wouldn't be able to escape.

At the palace

Aruto's POV

The castle was silent as I walked down the long carpeted hallways. It was always silent, when the queen was still I alive, she would continue nagging at him for all of hi bad habits. She also nagged at Ikuto, for having his father's genes instead of her genes. None of this would have happened, if I hadn't fallen for that demon, I thought. I continued walking the endless hallway until I got to a room filled with paintings and a window in the middle.

All over the room were painting and pictures. Memories. One painting was covered by a veil. I took the veil away; the painting had a woman wearing a tight black dress. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your relationship with her." A sudden voice was heard. I quickly turned my head over to the one window, to see a girl leaning on the window frame. "Aruto, it's been a long time. I'm here to talk to you."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THOUGH I CAN'T PROMISE WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS.**


	8. Rage

**Okay this is a scene with amu and Aruto only, so don't be angry at me.**

**I don't own anything.**

Aruto's POV

Here to talk to me, I thought. My thoughts were going all around whether to attack her or just to listen to what she has to say. Of course none of those two were going to happen without any correct fighting tools. So instead I didn't do anything, just stand there, like a deer in head lights. "What do you want to talk about?" I glared at her.

Amu nodded her head taking in the glare not taking any offence. "Do you, by any chance, remember the 'Red Devil'?" She continued standing at the window frame not moving. Her honey golden eyes looked directly into my soul. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I grabbed the white veil tightly, and answered her, "Yeah, I still remember her. Why?" She nodded her head in approval.

She left the window frame and started walking towards me. Fear soon started to go through my whole body. I stood there still grasping the veil. I gulped several times, every step she took I had to swallow the lump. Until she was one meter away from me, she looked at the white veil, "Why do you cover up her picture," She looked at me and continued, "when you know you want to look at her for eternity."

I looked at Amu for a moment then looked away, "If I cannot look at her in person ten there is no reason for me to look at her picture." I could my heart becoming heavy in my chest. It hurt so much. Why did she have to bring up this situation now? "Where is my son, by the way?" I looked over to her to meet her honey golden eyes. Amu pouted for a moment like a little child, "Damn, he already found out," she said. Then she grinned and turned on her heels. "Don't worry he's fine. How did you find out?"

I sighed. She really doesn't remember a single thing from the past. "It wasn't hard you know. Since when you guys were younger you would always be teleporting Ikuto to somewhere else." I looked at her again, but the moment I did her face looked sorrowful. "Yeah, I remembered that." She looked at my face and smiled, but this smile was sad. Too sad. I was about to loosen the grip on the veil, when all of a sudden Amu started talking, "Why did it have to be this way? Why did we have to trust humans?" That's right, I thought. Amu's mother had trusted a paladin and gave the paladin the secret to get into the demon world.

"Amu…" I started

"Shut up."

"What?"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up. Don't say anything like I'm sorry." She was in tears all of the sudden but I could understand her sorrow. But this was different she wasn't sad she was in rage. "Amu, what are you talking about. I didn't say anything." I was confused on why she was like this. She sniffed a bit, but tears were flowing out her eyes uncontrollably. "My mom.." She grabbed the veil and pulled the white veil off, and pointed at the picture, "My mother had helped the Red Devil to meet you every day. She was the only one who knew a secret passage. She helped you. She even made sure that no one knew that she was PREGNANT!" She yelled. In an instant she was in front of my face grabbing my vest, and in the air. The quick closeness made me lose my grip on the veil. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP MY MOTHER WHEN SHE NEEDED IT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER FUCKING WIFE TO NOT KILL HER?!"

The strain in her voice told me on how much she was holding back and trying not to kill me. I watched in horror as those honey golden eyes of hers turned for gold to blood red. Her fangs grew longer. Her grip on my vest grew stronger; it almost felt as if she was going to throw me somewhere. I was terrified; I was too scared to reply. Her words went through my mind. Looking away from her with shame. It was true that I didn't help her mother, but I didn't even say anything about stopping the paladins. I was utterly useless and stupid at that time.

I felt her grip loosen "You think I don't know? I know everything. That day you were just relaxing on your bed not doing anything. You knew that the fighting was going one. But you just lied there. Not caring." Shock came to me. It was true that I was being carefree on that day. But I hadn't known that the paladins attacked on that day. "Amu, listen to me. I didn't know that they attacked on that day." I frantically told the truth. But the grip grew stronger, and something told me she didn't believe me.

She continued to hold me. She released one hand but only brought it behind. She made her hand point like a dagger, as her claws grew longer. I was afraid it was another one of her illusions. I bit my lips as hard as I could until my lips started to bleed. But it was all real. She was going to kill him. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She looked directly into my eyes with her blood red eyes, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES ANYMORE! YOU'RE JUST A BAG FULL OF LIES!"

As quickly as her hand moved to strike my chest, and closed my eyes to wait for the impact. But as half a second went by, there was no impact. Instead Amu was taken aback by a demon that all of a sudden appeared. It was Kukai. It seemed as if had just flown in and caught Amu's attack at the last second. Amu struggled to get out of his grip, "KUKAI, LET ME GO! THIS PERSON HAS TO DIE!" Kukai sighed and whispered something into her ear. It sounded as if it was a spell.

In a few moments, her whole body froze. She started trembling. Her eyes turned back into their original, honey golden. And her fangs shrunk back to the original size. Then she went limp. Kukai carried her like a princess in his arms. Before he flew off, he turned and looked at me, "Aruto, I'm sorry for what she had your son is going to come here any second."

Right after Kukai said that the door banged open, "Father!" Ikuto's voice was heard. I turned to see Ikuto at the door way panting. "Ikuto, how did you get back?" Ikuto panted for a while then answered the question. "We went through a tunnel from underground." He said each word after each breath. I turned around to ask Kukai, but he was already gone with Amu.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	9. Truth

**Hello, i probably won't be updating this anymore. But i will continue this story. Relax. I hope you like this chappie**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Ikuto's POV

It was dark. That was the very first thing that went in my mind for the whole time. Nothing else. Utau and I were walking down a small walk way. This walkway wasn't small, nor was it big, it was average. But one thing for sure, it stank, really badly, and it was dark. We were being led by a fox and a wolf. These two creatures were larger than normal. Probably a demon creature, I thought. This was kind of awkward, to the fact that these two creatures were leading the way instead of another demon, and it was extremely quiet. So quiet that we could hear our own footsteps.

Utau stuck close to me. She was grabbing hold of my sleeve. From her fingertips I could feel she was trembling. Did I mention it was cold here as well? "Ikuto", Utau started talking so we wouldn't continue listening to our own footsteps. "Ikuto", she said again, "Do think that the paladins have followed us here?" I thought through this question for several minutes than thought of an answer, "Most likely yes, but I doubt they got through without getting killed first."

"But they said that they were highly trained and were able to keep up with the demons' own speed." She frantically said, gripping harder on my sleeve.  
"Utau, relax, Amu probably let them off." I reassured.  
"I doubt that." A gruff voice said. I stopped at my tracks and turned my head around. But there was no one behind us. I looked back at the two dogs. They had also stopped and turned around to look at us. Utau crouched down and asked in a sweet voice, "Um… do any of you know who said that." "Utau, are you an idiot. Animals can't talk." Again the gruff voice was heard but this time it was more obvious where it came from, "You know, human, I have no idea why Amu has any interest, in an asshole like you."

The wolf was talking. It had opened its mouth and started talking. "Jugo, you should seriously watch your mouth. I might as well bite your throat out so you can stop making rude comments." This time the fox was talking, only its or her voice was much sweeter, but still seeping with venom on the last threat. Utau had long jumped up and ran behind me, "Y-Y-You talk!" she exclaimed. Thank you captain obvious, I thought. "Karin, I really don't understand why you accept humans, after the way you've been treated." The fox shook her head disagreeing. "I wasn't treated that badly. I was just tortured due to my extra size of a normal fox."

Utau continued to grab hold of my shirt. God, she's going to stretch this shirt apart. "So, Utau dear, you really are worried about those paladins, aren't you?" Karin (the fox) looked Utau directly in the eye, as if saying don't try to lie to me. "Yes, I don't like the paladins personally. I am human, so I'm worried." Karin chuckled, "You shouldn't worry that much. Amu is not as vicious as she might sound. Even though I'm Kukai's familiar, I know Amu very well. And I'm pretty sure she won't kill them." The wolf, Jugo, scoffed. I looked at him confusingly, "As Amu's familiar, she is trying her best to not interact with any human. She has grown up with humans, before…" He trailed off not finishing the sentence. Jugo looked down, and then he looked away. "Before what?" I had just dropped a mine. Even though the subject didn't want to be continued, I had to ask.

The two dogs didn't continue the conversation, we continued walking, and for a long time, none of us talked until something popped into my mind and I was curious to find out. "Jugo, is there a possibility that Amu has feelings for me?" Yep that was the question. Jugo stopped walking and turned around to look at me, "It may not look like it, but ever since she came back from that party, she has been moaning in bed." That surprised. "Which kind of moaning? There two kinds, moans of pleasure or moans of pain." "Which do you think it is?" I shrugged. "The first one." Jugo then turned away and started walking faster that he was. I was surprised. Even if my face wasn't showing it, I seriously surprised, that Amu was actually in love with me. I pushed the conversation further, "Hey Jugo, could please give me more information?" In an instant, he had attacked me and pushed me to the ground, "Listen boy, if Amu ever heard about this, I would be dead and I would be nothing but a carpet! This conversation has ended!" with that he got off my and went over to Karin.

Utau helped me up, and dusted my shirt. "Are you okay, Ikuto-kun?" Karin asked. I nodded my head and smoothen out my shirt. "I'm sorry about Jugo. He is trying his to keep his owner safe." "Why does he have to be so rough about it?" I asked, without losing my composure. "Fate happens to both humans and demons. If we aren't careful, fate will play with you like a puppet." I thought about it for a while, and then thought about the story of the demon and human love. "What do you mean? Are you trying to say that, fate had planned out that my father, and Utau's mother would feel sorry for the rest of their lives?" I was getting pissed off. Fate had made me walk right into its trap. Karin looked away sorrowful, "I used to be the Red Devil's familiar. When I found out she had fallen for Aruto Tsukiyomi, I had already known that she had fallen into fate's trap. Fate had everything planned out. Red Devil's death, Black Lynx's death, your mother's death, and Utau's father's death. Fate did everything. Now fate has made all four of you to love each other. Which is why no matter how much you hate Amu or Kukai, fate has made you love them. No matter what. "

After that conversation nobody continued talking. After a few more steps, Jugo and Karin had stopped walking. I realized immediately there was light coming out from the top. There was also a ladder on the side of the walls. "Ikuto-kun, this is your stop. I advise you to go directly to the room that your father keeps lots of photos there. There you might find out something about yourself." With that I climbed up the ladder. "Utau, aren't you coming?" I looked back to notice that Utau wasn't following me. "Her stop is just a few steps away. But not here." Jugo said. His voice seeped with annoyance. I continued to climb up. Until the very top, I opened the lid; I was in the middle of my own bathroom. I got out.

Quickly, I raced down the hallways, towards the room of photos. I opened the doors and yelled, "Father!" There wide eyed I saw my father, Kukai, and Amu, unconscious in Kukai's arms. I averted my gaze to my father and asked, "Father what's going on?" When I glanced over to where Kukai was standing, he was gone. "Father, please tell me what is going on", I was becoming impatient. Soon I saw a picture that I had never seen before. There was a woman, but not my mother. She was beautiful. She looked like Utau, only the woman in the picture wore her hair down. "Father, who is this?" I looked over at Aruto. He only looked away. "Father who is she? Why haven't you ever told me about this? What are you hiding from me that I need to know!?" I started blurting out questions to my father. He didn't answer me.

I finally couldn't take it; I walked over to him and punched with all my might. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME THAT YOU WON'T TELL ME!? WHAT HAPPENED TO AMU?" I gripped on his shirt, lifting him up. He looked at me directly in the eyes, "You aren't exactly fully human." That was it. He had kept it away from me for 18 year. I scoffed, "What the hell are you talking?" There was uneasiness was clearly heard in my voice. "What do you mean not fully human. Are you trying to say that I am a demon?" "No. Not exactly. You weren't born from your mother." I let go of his shirt. "Then will you please explain to me my whole childhood." "That would probably take a long time." I thought about it; then decided, "I will listen to you as long as I know what is going to become of me." Aruto nodded.

He pulled out two chairs right in front of the giant picture of the woman I didn't know. Aruto sat down. He gestured the chair opposite of him. I went over and sat down; as I sat down, he took a deep breath. "Like I said, you aren't exactly human, nor are you exactly demon. You are a half demon, but your demon sense will never surface, because the only way that will ever happen." "Why is that?" I asked, still a little bit angry. He sighed, "Because the only way to make that happen is that you become a full demon. And I will never allow that." I looked at his distressed face. He really had a hard time explaining this to me. "How does that happen? To become a full demon? And why won't you allow it that I become a demon?" Aruto looked at me for a split second, "To become a full demon, your '_soul mate_', whether it is a boy or a girl. Would have to suck out all of your blood, then the demon has to make you drink its blood." I was astounded. Thinking of Amu doing something like that kind of sounded hot. "Why I won't allow it, is because…" he paused for a while, "I promised the mother that gave you birth, that I would never allow you to become a monster and be mistreated by humans. That is whom this woman is." He pointed at the picture.

With that, my father got of his chair. Seeing that he has answered all of my questions, he left. I still sat there too dumbfounded to realize what I just heard. I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked one more question, "Then… what happened to Amu when I came here?" I heard Aruto's footsteps stop. "She came to have a chat with me. Nothing else." He left again and this time faster. Not wanting to ask any more questions. I have to go to Utau, I thought. It was as if I needed to talk to her about something. Maybe she was also a half demon, half human. I needed to know.

**This story will be continued. But in the mean time, I will be uploading my original story on deviantart. Though the story won't be uploaded until the next three days. **

**Here's the link - **


End file.
